herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Batman Beyond)
Terrence "Terry" McGinnis aka Batman is a superhero of the future Gotham City and is the main protagonist in Batman Beyond comic books and TV series. His elderly mentor, the former Batman, Bruce Wayne, serves as the deuteragonist. He is voiced by Will Friedle also voices Ron Stoppable and Nightwing. History On August 18, 2022, Terry was born to Warren and Mary McGinnis and his brother was born a few years later. Terry was a gang member of Charlie Biglow's gang and ran in with Gotham PD multiple times when he was fourteen. While his parents divorced, he pulled off a heist with Charlie. Terry was sentenced to three months in juvenile hall because he was underage which spared him from Charlie's three year sentence. Twenty years after the last appearance of Batman, Terry got into an argument with his father and left the house in anger to meet up with his girlfriend Dana Tan although Terry's father grounded him, despite the fact that he didn't start the fight at school. Terry encountered the Jokerz when they causing trouble outside the club. Terry rode on a motorcycle to Wayne Manor where he and the aged Bruce Wayne fought the Jokerz. The battle strained Bruce's heart and Terry helps him to get to the mansion and get his medication. While Bruce falls asleep, Terry discovers a bat stuck in a grandfather clock while trying to call his dad to come get him, only to discover that he hasn't called. He tries to open it only to stumble into the Batcave and realized that Bruce Wayne was Batman, but Bruce attacks him and forces him to leave as Terry leaves in anger. Upon returning home, he found the house covered in graffiti and his father was murdered by the Jokerz. After the funeral and Terry realized that he should've stayed to help his father and hadn't yelled at him in the first place, Terry later realizes that Derek Powers had his father murdered when he discovered Power's plan to produce biological weapons. Terry allowed Dana to drop him off at Wayne Manor and Terry took the codes to Bruce Wayne who refused to redon the Batman mantle, told him to deliver the disk to the current commissioner Barbara Gordon. Powers however encountered Terry and reclaimed the evidence. Terry took matters into his own hands and stole the latest version of the Batman costume. Bruce contacted Terry through the suit's communicator to bring back the costume. Although he was reluctant at first, Terry convinced Bruce to help him by stating that they have similar backgrounds. Terry foiled Power's plot who was contaminated by his own chemicals, turning him into Blight. After the encounter, Bruce was convinced that Batman was still needed in Gotham. The next morning Bruce visited Terry and his mother Mary at their home to hire Terry as his personal assistant after Bruce told Mary that Terry saved his life and protected him from the Jokerz. He would ran errands for Wayne as a civilian identity. This was however a cover so that Bruce can secretly train Terry to become the new Batman and provide money for his family after Warren's death. While donning the Batman mantle, Terry met some of Bruce's old allies such as Barbara Gordon, Superman, Tim Drake and Static and became a part time member of the future Justice League. He also made enemies of his own as well as encountering some of his mentor's old foes. Years after he became Batman, Terry found out that he was the biological son of Bruce Wayne. He initially thought Bruce was behind this, but Amanda Waller revealed that she was the one who manipulated his genetics to create a new Batman. Gallery Terry McGinnis comics.jpg|Terry McGinnis (comics) terry_mcginnis.png|Terry as Batman (comics) Terry looking over Gothem.png|Terry looking over Gotham Terry's Rage.png|Terry's Hero Rage Dana and Terry Dancing.jpeg Dana and Terry.jpeg Dana and Terry 6.jpeg|Terry feel bad that Dana refused to forgive him Batman vs Ten.jpeg|Batman vs Ten Batman (Terry McGinnis).png Terry McGinnis.jpeg Terry holding a picture.jpeg|Terry holding a picture of him and his late father Batman vs The Joker 3.png|Batman aka Terry vs The Joker Batman-beyond-season-3-12-countdown-terry-mcginnis-zeta-bomb-review-episode-guide-list.jpg Batman Beyond Return of the Joker Batman Ace1.jpg MV5BY2YwNzEyYTItMzIzMy00ZTVlLThhM2MtNzhhZmM4Nzk0NmNhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDY3NDY4Mzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BOTZjZGIzNzAtZTgyZC00MjM5LTg3ZTktZWQzZTM4OWQwODQ5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDY3NDY4Mzg@._V1_.jpg|Batman vs Blight Trivia *In the DC Comics Multiverse, most of the Batman Beyond comics are set on Earth 12, which pretty much shares and expands upon the history of the DC Animated Universe. Navigation Category:Male Category:DC Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Batman Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Superheroes Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Legacy Category:Genius Category:Successors Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Outright Category:Philanthropists Category:Nurturer Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Alter-Ego Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:In Love Category:Justice League Members Category:Stalkers Category:Honest Category:Twin/Clone Category:Heroic Creation Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Archenemy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Provoker Category:Knights Category:Wise Category:Sympathetic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes